Digital video recorders (DVRs) and personal video recorders (PVRs) allow viewers to record video in a digital format to a disk drive or other type of storage medium for later playback. DVRs are often incorporated into set-top boxes for satellite and cable television services. A television program stored on a set-top box allows a viewer to perform time shifting functions, (e.g., watch a television program at a different time than it was originally broadcast). However, commercials within the recording may be time sensitive, and may no longer be relevant to the user when they finally get around to watching the program. Thus, the user is essentially presented with commercials and other advertisements which are of little use to both the advertiser and the viewer.